


Heart of Ice

by backwardsX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bottom Tony Stark, Dominant Loki, Jotun!Loki, Jotunheim, King of Frost Giants, Loki is King, M/M, Sassy Tony Stark, Submissive Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsX/pseuds/backwardsX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is the designated Captain of a ship sent to secure more land because Earth is filling up with to many people. He lands on an icy world, and the last thing he expects to encounter is an inhabited land with its own King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostiron Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184282) by http://kall0na.tumblr.com/. 



> Hey everyone! This is the first work that I'm posting on here, and I'm not to sure if I'm going to continue it or not. It's inspired by a comic I found on Tumblr done by @kall0na and I hope you enjoy!

Tony grinned to himself as his ship landed in the clearing of what appeared to be a forest, stepping away from the controls to let one of his other crew members handle shutting everything down.

"I'm going exploring," he announced, pulling on a thick fur coat as he headed for the cargo door. The average temperature here was around zero degrees Fahrenheit, and that was without wind chill. A suit wouldn't work, but he did pack a gauntlet into a hidden pocket of his coat for safe keeping. The man didn't hesitate to pull on thick gloves either, forgoing the hat in favor of just a simple dark red scarf.

He was the captain of a handful of people sent out to claim some new land for earth because the government was never satisfied with what they had, but he'd always been curious and volunteered right away to go. While he could be reckless and stubborn it was just who he was.

His right hand advised him against going out alone, but he waved the warning off, lowering the cargo door and jumping out to the forest floor. At least he thought it was a forest. All the trees seemed to be covered in a layer of ice though, and as he began walking his boots crunched over the thin layer of snow.

"Starktopia!" He announced jokingly, even though nobody was around to hear him. Or at least he thought nobody was around, blatantly missing the blue figure that blended with the trees.

Tony continued on into the woods, his breath coming out in white puffs whenever he exhaled. He bent to pick up a small rock, turning the bruise colored item in is gloved hand before slipping it into his pocket- a little momento he could save whenever they made the return trip. They'd probably send more rocks back for studying, but a little commemoration for himself, however silly it might be, would still be a nice item to have.

He continued on, tightening his coat around himself as a slight breeze picked up, feeling the cold air burn on his skin. First things first: heaters galore.

The man finally paused as he heard a sound behind him, like the crunching of snow beneath his own boots, only heavier. He slid the gauntlet on silently, turning around and firing it off in the direction behind him.

The blast connected with something that was clearly fired back, and before he could shoot again he watched in horror as thick ice quickly climbed up his outstretched arm, spreading over his shoulders and down the rest of his body until he was locked in place.

Tony shivered as he felt the cold immediately begin seeping in, trying (and failing) to bend or twist his limbs and break the thick ice around him. Mentally he started a countdown until his core temperature would be depleted; fingers and toes would probably go first if he couldn't figure a way out of this.

His immediate attention though refocused on the figure he could see standing a few feet away, and the genius figured he might have a slightly bigger problem then just becoming an ice cube.

Standing a few yards off in the direction he'd come from was something, or someone, who was probably a good foot taller then him. The sight that really threw Tony for a loop was that the creature was _fucking blue_.

"Uh, I come in peace?" Tony frowned as the being stalked forward, and only when it got closer did he realize that it's eyes were a deep blood red. He swallowed back any nervousness he felt and attempted to stand up straighter, even though the action was hindered by the ice set around him. "No hablo ingles? Comprendo?"

Truthfully he had no clue if the thing even understood him, and he watched as it stopped about a foot in front of his face, forced to look up to meet the creatures eyes. Now that it had come closer he could tell that it was a male (or he made the reasonable assumption), and his eyes scanned briefly over the lighter markings over the face and down to the bare and toned torso.

Stark's eyes moved back up once more to look over the black horns and dark hair, and if he was honest the creature didn't look half bad up close. Menacing as hell, but certainly not ugly. Lithe was probably a good description; lithe and handsome.

"Why are you here?" A smooth voice asked, and Tony was momentarily surprised at how even and gentle the mans speech was. He'd of expected it to be gruff and choppy.

Stark cleared his throat, "can't a guy go for a casual stroll through the woods?"

"You are mortal," the man frowned, eyes seeming to search Tony's facial features before narrowing, "why are you really here."

Tony did his best to ignore the chill starting to numb his skin as he watched the eyes turn suspicious, hoping he could talk his way out of this. "Sent here to claim some uninhabited land..clearly it's more inhabited then we thought. Know anywhere I should look around here for some land?"

"This is my realm, you insolent human. None of its land is for you," the creature growled, "I am the King. You should have knelt instead of firing upon me."

"And I'm a captain- can't I get a little salute?"

The ice surrounding his body shattered and the man fell roughly to his knees, legs having gone numb from the cold. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground, shifting around in the snow to try and work some feeling back into his joins. Heat, he needed heat.

The apparent king reached down and gripped the collar of his jacket, hauling him to his feet and shoving him roughly against a tree. Tony got a feeling like he was a rag doll, his still gloved hand reaching up and gripping the blue wrist in an attempt to push it away.

"Alright alright, lemme go back to my crew then- we'll find land elsewhere. Fair?" He held his hands at last up in a placating way. The gauntlet on his right hand, even though the initial ice holding it had been broken, was still stiff and covered with frost. The light wouldn't even charge up, and he assumed that some internal wiring snapped from being frozen so quick.  
Surrender was probably the best for now; being mauled by some hairless yeti wasn't how the genius wanted to go.

"No."

"No?"

"No. My people are taking care of your crew," the blue king stated, tone taking on a certain edge that gave Tony goosebumps, "...as for you, I have other plans."

Tony frowned as he was pulled roughly away from the tree, the creature beginning to drag him through the darkening forest in a different direction then he'd first started. Just peachy.


End file.
